


Confessions

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Confessions, F/M, I can't put effort into these tags help, Love Confessions, This was hard to write for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkved has to get off his chest to Galina. The only problem being--he's far too nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why all my works have been so short recently. Hopefully I'll fix that when I get back to writing.
> 
> Also I don't know why I haven't been writing a lot recently. So many things to do, so little time. Like sleeping. And eating. And procrastinating.
> 
> ...
> 
> Shut up I'm working on it.

Arkved fumbled with the sheet of parchment on the desk, once again reducing the words to mere incomprehensible scribbles at the shaking of his hands. Picking up the paper, crumpling it into an inferior wad, and tossing it aside onto the growing mountain of parchment near--but not quite  _ in _ \--the wastepaper basket, the Altmer rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. This was disastrous.

For almost a week now, the Justiciar had been struggling with something that he was desperate to get off his chest, but at the same time, outright terrified to say anything. Over the course of the most recent few days, he’d managed to choke out something that had been the start of a confession, but every single time he’d managed to psych himself out and change the subject.

But not today. Today, he would tell her, he  _ had _ to, or he’d simply collapse into a pitiful heap. Now was the time, now was the day, now was--

Galina opened the door and walked in, catching a momentary glimpse of Arkved flailing his arms around in what  _ appeared _ to be an intelligent manner before he gave a loud shriek, kicked the leg of his chair out from underneath himself, and fell to the floor, scattering papers and unopened inkwells all over the carpeted floor.

Torn between laughing and helping him, it seemed that the more cruel of the two options won dominance. Laughter bubbled over from her lips and before long she was curled up on the ground, in utter tears while Arkved stood across the room, looking rather flustered. The fact that his robes were covered in ink just made Galina laugh even harder. What a great girlfriend.

Eventually, eventually meaning three or four minutes, she managed to shakily get up to her feet and push the laughter down with a bit of help from her old friend Farkas the Flask (of whiskey), so named after the only man she knew who required a flask of whiskey to become halfway bearable.

By now, Arkved had given up being fake-offended and had changed into a fresh set of clothing, opting to just burn his ink’d pair whenever he next had the chance. However, his little mishap wasn’t going to deter him from saying what he wanted to, “Galina...uh...I need to...to tell you something. Something superior. I mean important.” Already, he was stumbling over his words, but not even that stopped him.

“Uh-huh, something superior.” She giggled and rolled her eyes, stepping up closer to him, “What’s up, Sadass?” Somehow, her accent seemed more prominent to him, as if that were possible.

“I need to tell you something.”

“...I know, you already told me that.”

“O-oh...I did? I don’t remember that. Anyway, I need to tell you something.”

“Arkved.”

“Right, sorry...uh, okay. Here...here it goes.” He took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes, “Iknowithasn’tbeenlongonlyliketwomonthsbuttheyvebeenthebesttwomonthsofmylifeandeversinceisawyouinthatcellinNorthwatchIhopedthatthiswouldhappenandnowthatithasIthinkIloveyou.” His words came out in a massive string of incomprehensible gibberish.

“Uh...I don’t...I don’t speak Aylied, Arkved.”

With a deep, shaky breath, he steeled himself and looked up into her eyes. “I know it hasn’t been that long, only two months, but they’ve been the best two months of my life, and ever since I saw you in that cell in Norwatch, I hoped that this would happen. And now that it has...I think...I th-think I...I love you.” The last three words were said in a soft little whisper and he looked back down to the ground. “Also I’m superior.” 

Galina was rather shocked by the confession, so much so that she didn’t even make a sarcastic comment about his superior-ness. Unfortunately for the poor, terrified mer, she stayed silent for more than a few moments, the tension growing ever more thick before she finally spoke, looking back up at the tall mer. “I...I love you too, Arkved.” Her words came in an equally soft, but far less insecure voice, followed by a wide smile.

At that, all the tension seemed to drain from his body and he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and kissing her deeply. They held the kiss for almost a minute before she pulled back to catch her breath. “I’m so glad you said something. I’ve been trying to figure out how to say it without scaring you off.”

“Wh...how…what?! So you mean...I wasted a superior confession?” Poor Altmer, he tried so hard to be offended, but it just didn’t work out.

“Uh-huh, squishy, lovey-dovey superior Sadass.”

Arkved did his best at pouting, but he just ended up looking more silly. “Well this superior mer is not going to clean up all those papers over there! Get on it, human!”

“Arkved.”

“Human!”

“Arkved.”

“...What?”

“Clean the papers up.”

He paused for a long moment before speaking again. “Okay.” The mer set her down and turned back, getting to work on cleaning up the mountain of papers he’d created.


End file.
